


Hydaspes

by Franzi (Ducrion)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducrion/pseuds/Franzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of Alexander's army, neither Caspian nor Kronos are satisfied with the way the king is handling the situation in India. A solution is needed - and distraction while waiting for the right moment to act.</p>
<p>Originally posted on January 13, 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydaspes

Kronos liked to kill quickly and efficiently. Caspian didn't. Caspian clearly preferred the slow, torturous way. Watching his victims squirm in pain, hearing their screams and finally seeing the light fade from their eyes. That difference was also reflected in their way of lovemaking. Where Caspian loved slow, but painful and brutal sessions that could last hours if he had the time for it - Kronos preferred hard and fast sex, just as brutal, but over much more quickly. 

Not that Caspian - or rather, Cassander as he was called by everyone else - had any opportunity to act out his passion for bringing a slow and torturous death to his enemies - or those of his king - that time. 

The battle at the river Hydaspes had been devastating, even though they won. But the price had been one that Caspian wasn't sure he would've been willing to pay if he'd led the army. 

"He's a fool," Caspian growled as he entered the room he shared with his brother. "He's willingly putting the lives of all his men at risk."

"Soon," Kronos replied, turning over from where he was standing to meet Caspian's gaze. "The men are unhappy already. If they don't kill him, we will." 

"Then we can take over," Caspian added as he came closer to Kronos, wiping blood off his face with his hand. If some of that was his own blood, the wounds weren't there anymore. Healed already. 

"He trusts you, Cassander." Kronos nodded. "But not as much as he trusts Hephaestion. We will have to get rid of him first." Smirking, Kronos closed the last bit of distance between them, running his finger through the blood that still clung to Caspian's throat. "I know you prefer... other methods, but poisoning both will be the best way. I've seen men die of a sickness the doctors knew nothing about. If we're clever, they won't be able to distinguish that from poison." 

"And no one will ever think to investigate," Caspian laughed and reached out to take Kronos' hand to lick the blood off his finger. "You're a genius, brother."

Battles always had another effect on Caspian. One that he was quite aware of and reminded of when he tasted the blood on Kronos' finger. Blood that was his own mingled with the blood of those he killed in battle. Killings that left Caspian unsatisfied. Killings that were lacking what made Caspian prefer the slow, torturous deaths of his enemies. 

Killings that were clearly lacking the sexual component. 

The growl that escaped Caspian's throat was almost primal, and just one look at Kronos, into his eyes, told him that yes, his brother was more than ready to give them both what they were lacking. Clothes were shed in only a matter of moments, leaving Caspian as well as Kronos naked, blood and sweat the only things to decorate their bodies.

"On the bed." Kronos' command was short, and Caspian didn't miss the implication of a warning in Kronos' voice. Not that he had any intention of not following the command. It was what he needed that night - to let Kronos take charge, to let Kronos help him get rid of his frustration over an unsatisfying battle led by a foolish king too concerned with himself to notice the mutiny that was brewing among the soldiers. 

All this was forgotten for the moment when Caspian knelt on all fours on the bed. No, most of the time, he wouldn't assume this position, but on days like this he wasn't opposed to switching sides - and Kronos was one of the few people he would allow to dominate him. 

Neither of them liked to talk very much during the kind of sex that followed a battle, so Caspian wasn't surprised to feel the blade of Kronos' knife against his throat without a warning. He leaned forward to press against the blade, feeling his flesh parting under the sharp edge, trickles of warm blood running down his throat and chest. 

"Not yet," Caspian heard Kronos say just as he felt him drawing the knife away from his throat - not completely, just enough to avoid Caspian killing himself on it already. It wouldn't do. Not even nearly.

Caspian groaned as Kronos' free hand tightened in his long hair, keeping his head in place while Kronos' knee parted his brother's legs just a bit further. He knew that Kronos wouldn't bother with any sort of preparation. Not in this situation - not that he minded. Caspian couldn't stop the soft cry, though, as Kronos cut just a bit deeper in his throat while he slid the knife over it, then down his body until his arm was around Caspian's waist. Steadying him, with the knife resting against his ribs, his hand still in Caspian's hair. 

The soft cry was followed by a grunt as Caspian felt Kronos pushing into him. There was nothing gentle about the thrust, only the brutality that came with the rush of adrenaline and the need. Caspian pushed back against Kronos, sending a wave of pain through his skull when that caused Kronos to pull at his hair. "Is that all you can do?" he groaned, squeezing around Kronos' cock. 

He didn't receive a reply to his teasing, though. His brother's only reaction was to pull Caspian up so they were both kneeling on the bed; Caspian's back flush against Kronos' chest. He couldn't stop the scream as Kronos' teeth dug into his neck just as he thrust deeper into Caspian, with all his strength, grunting against Caspian's skin. He reached downwards to curl a hand around his own cock, stroking it in the same rhythm Kronos was taking him - hard and fast, every thrust sending another jolt of pleasure and pain through Caspian's body. 

And the knife was still there, still being held against his ribs, still pressed against the sensitive skin there, on one of the most vulnerable spots of his body - right over his heart. Caspian could almost feel his heart beating against the knife, as if every heartbeat made the knife press harder against his chest, made it dig deeper into his skin.

"Do it," Caspian whispered as he felt his own orgasm approaching - he knew from experience that Kronos was just holding himself back, waiting for Caspian, waiting for that one moment where Caspian's muscles would tense just before his body would go limp, giving in to the momentary death. 

"As you wish," Kronos smirked against Caspian's skin, coated in sweat and blood and tasting oh so good. 

Caspian raked his nails down his cock at just the moment he felt Kronos thrusting the knife deep between his ribs and into his heart. He came with a last gasp, not having enough air in his lungs left for a proper scream. The last sensation before his world went black was Kronos' warm semen filling him, mixing with his blood.

Only when Caspian's body went limp in his arms did Kronos pull out of him with a satisfied groan. The motion with which he pulled his knife out of his brother's chest was almost gentle and caring compared to what they had done before. He knew that Caspian would take a while to revive from that - enough time for him to clean up. And maybe to go and visit a few more of those lovely women and eunuchs that were keeping the soldiers company. 

But none of them would be able to satisfy him like Caspian could.


End file.
